The Medius Agency
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Courtney left Canada for the U.S. long ago because of the ridicule she faced after World Tour. The United States government recruited her into a secret network of elite agents called Medius, but her latest assignment may be the toughest she's had yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I don't own Total Drama _

_And neither do you._

* * *

><p>I've come a long way since I was on Total Drama. Things changed people changed, everything around me changed since I was in that show.<p>

_I_ changed.

People saw me for my true colours and hated me for it- even more so than Heather had ever been hated.

_Heather,_ for goodness sakes!

Apparently it was because she never pretended she was something she was not- a nice person. Whereas with me, _I_ was the bitch in sheep's clothing. Bunch of hypocrites they were. Those people who decided to make my life a living hell when I returned home from that contest was over weren't much better than I was, now were they?

Anyway…

After all of that, I decided I needed to get away from it all and my parents agreed. They thought a change of scenery and the people around me would do me well. So after I graduated the high school from hell, I left Canada for the United States on a scholarship at Columbia University.

I performed well in both the academic and extracurricular fields, eventually graduating at the top of my class and eventually going onto greater things, the dream that I had had since childhood: Law School.

Things changed even more for me then and in a way I never would have expected.

You see, the United States government has a secret programme where they track people and monitor their skills from the time they enter the education system as children to see if they would be worthy enough to join a special elite agency within the CIA called Medius they had established. In my case, monitoring had started from the time I was accepted into Columbia.

I was a special case as they hardly ever recruited international students. Only three international students had been taken into the agency in the last ten years- one from Kenya, one from the Czech Republic and another from the Philippines.

Yep. I was deemed that special.

Imagine my surprise when I, Courtney Bianca Martinez was offered an invitation to join their special agency that I had no clue even existed far less that they would be coming to call on me.

Naturally, this invitation was not without a catch.

I had to undergo a series of rigorous tests, both physically and mentally in order to gain entry.

I don't mean to brag- well yes I do actually. I passed those tests with some of the highest scores they had ever seen.

And all that was years ago.

"_Courtney!"_

I snapped out of my trance and looked around for the source of the voice.

My boss Michael Bishop was standing behind my desk. My… _public_ boss anyway.

When I wasn't on a mission for the United States government I worked for a law firm called Bishop and Associates as a corporate lawyer. A former agent himself, Mr Bishop had founded the firm when he had enough of front line action, establishing offices in New York, Washington D.C., Miami and Los Angeles and it helped provide cover for some of the agents across the country.

"Yes?" I surveyed him coolly, spinning my chair away from the computer on my desk to face him.

"Medius came calling. They have an assignment for you. Time for you to head out to D.C." He leaned against the wall, watching me.

My face showed no emotion as I began packing my things and getting ready to leave for Washington D.C.

He saluted me as I strode out the door, my stilettos clicking on the tiles the only sound I made as I left.

As I boarded the U.S. Airways flight that would take me from LaGuardia Airport here in New York to Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in D.C., I looked over some files for a case I had been working on before I was summoned. I was almost done and could send the file back to New York before I even left Washington D.C. for whatever far off country they sent me to next.

I just hoped it wasn't Australia. It was hard enough with the people there trying to kill me while on my mission, but the nature there too? Every creature in that country is bigger and more vicious than anywhere else in the world- _even the normally harmless creatures…_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Washington D.C., Ms Martinez. Hope you enjoy your stay."<p>

The uniformed guard at the door ushered me into the White House Situation Room where the President, some Secret Service agents as well as some of the Medius agents and higher levels of CIA agents.

I nodded at him to acknowledge his greeting.

I walked in wearing a black pants suit with dark green vest on the inside and black heels. I had grown my hair out, dyed it black and it hung about two inches beyond my shoulders, tied back with a dark green ribbon and had long side-bangs.

"And our mission leader finally arrives." The President spoke.

"Came here directly from the airport!"

"Great, great. Now we have a new mission for you to lead." He said, pressing a remote to turn one of several monitors in the room on.

A map of Canada appeared on the screen, which I rose an eyebrow at.

"Ms Martinez, we have received word from an agent at the United States Embassy in Ottawa who works in their Information Resource Center. She says that an international crime ring is establishing itself in that country and is seeking to expand into ours. They have _already _established their domain firmly within Mexico and we are doing everything in our power to prevent that from happening here. The Canadian government has indicated its willingness to work with us so there is no need to go undercover in that regard…"

Courtney took a minute to absorb this information. "I assume you picked me to be team leader this time because of my connections to that country?"

"Correct." The President nodded.

"So, who is the leader of _this_ criminal organization?" I asked.

The President pressed a button and a face appeared on the screen.

An all too familiar face.

I could feel the mischievous grin spreading on my face as I spoke again.

"So, where do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

My team was a diverse one, all with different strengths. We were all more than capable when it came to fighting both with weaponry and in hand-to-hand combat but some of us had specialised skills.

Remember when I said only three international students had been offered positions within Medius in the last ten years?

Well my… _technician, _Asha Kente was the most recent recruit of the three and the only one to join me on this mission. Hailing from Nairobi, she studied Computer Science as her major at UCLA and after graduating two years ago joined in the fun. She had a curvy build, dark brown skin and her hair was braided up into a puff.

Matthias Dietrich was tall, slightly muscled and pale-skinned with neat blond hair and dark brown eyes. His grandparents who were German Jews had escaped to the United States during World War 2 and established their family there. He was the most linguistically gifted of us all for besides being fluent in English and German, he was also proficient in six other languages, having spent a lot of time travelling with his family as a child.

Raymond "Ray" Allen was the biggest and tallest of us all. A former athlete while in school, he was well-muscled with tan skin, short auburn hair in a ponytail and olive green eyes. He was also very good at strategic planning, executing many of our mission plans with very little problems.

The last member of the team Jason Mora was a master of disguises. Quite the prankster and theatre person in school, he could make himself look like anyone else, even of the opposite gender. Criminals had mistaken him for one of their own many times, much to their detriment. In his natural state (which anyone rarely saw him in) his black hair was buzz cut; he had ice-blue eyes and a slight tan.

"Welcome to Canada." A petite woman with curly shoulder-length platinum blond hair and blue-grey eyes wearing a light green skirt suit and black heels greeted us at the entrance to the United States Embassy in Ottawa.

She didn't really look like much of a threat- she had a dreamy sort of look about her- but as we know all too well in this business, looks can be deceiving….

We nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting.

Walking briskly, she led us through a maze of pathways until we arrived in a boardroom with white walls and American and Canadian flags on sticks criss-crossed on the wall behind the head of the table. There were also pictures of American and Canadian scenery around the room and on one end a projector sat and all accompanying equipment with it.

Walking across the black carpeting in the room, we all took seats around the table while the blonde woman sat at the head of the table.

"A few more of our Canadian associates will be joining us in a few…" The woman trailed off as the door opened again and half a dozen people walked in.

"…And here they are now!"

When I looked around to see the newcomers, to say that I was surprised to see a few familiar faces would be an understatement...

From the looks in their eyes when they met mine they recognised me as well.

"Well for those of you who don't know me, my name is Dawn Collins and I work in the Information Resource Centre here." She started.

"This is Noah Persaud, Heather Aoki-Moseley, Isabella Andrews, Cody Anderson, Eva Zeklos and Brick McArthur."

They nodded to each other as greeting.

"I am the one who discovered the activity of this criminal ring. A ring called Pravus." Dawn said walking over to the projector equipment and plugging a laptop into it.

A map of the world appeared on the screen, with red dots flashing at different locations.

"I was in British Columbia on vacation with my husband. Thought it would be a regular vacation. Should have known in this field, crime doesn't take a vacation… Anyway, while we were at the resort relaxing, I noticed a shady-looking figure talking to another person as they walked off, so I followed them. One of them was a familiar face to some of us here on the Canadian side- Scott Simmonds."

A mugshot of a ratty-looking red-headed guy with freckles, blue eyes and a sinister smile appeared on the screen.

"Turns out he was one of the lower-level crooks in the organization. I found out that he and his little gang were planning a robbery of a nearby museum. One-of-a-kind artefacts that would fetch extremely high prices on the black market were on their shopping list. Long story short, we stopped them and everyone directly involved in that particular attempted crime was arrested. During interrogation he told us that he was part of something much bigger than we thought." Dawn closed out his picture, frowning.

"You see all these red dots on the map? These are locations where they have either set up or are planning to set up."

"That's quite a lot…" I said with dull surprise.

"And we need to stop it from becoming more." Dawn nodded in grim agreement.

"So now that you've got the basics, you can get to know the people you'll be working with here."

Dawn went to her seat at the head of the table.

"Well, well, _well._ Never thought I'd see your face again, Courtney." Heather said coolly.

"Likewise, Heather. If I were to encounter you in this field, I would have thought that you would have been on the criminal side." I replied evenly.

"I have to admit, when I saw you on television Courtney that you'd be more of a free agent- a freelancer, so to speak." Dawn shrugged.

"Courtney was on television?" Matthias asked in surprise.

"It really wasn't anyone's business here whether or not I was on television." I replied in annoyance.

_We have work to do! Now is not the time to be discussing shitty reality television! I haven't even watched any of that since I left Total Drama myself!_

"Well it could be since by a freaky coincidence eight out of twelve of the people in this room were on Total Drama years ago and some of the crooks involved in this _very same_ enemy organization were also part of that show…" Cody said.

"Whether or not we were on that blasted show doesn't matter! What matters is taking down those crooks!" Eva exclaimed.

Too true, Eva. Too true. I think I may just like you after all…

Wait a minute… _Eight_ of twelve?

"_Wait…_ Who are the other two?" I asked curiously.

"I was on the fourth season of Total Drama- Revenge of the Island." Dawn said.

"So was I." Brick added.

"I don't blame you for not keeping up with reality television after the entire fiasco that was World Tour…" Heather shrugged.

"We can all catch up later. Right now we've got some prep work to do!" Dawn declared.

* * *

><p>I drove the large, black SUV with dark windows that we were issued through the busy streets of downtown Ottawa at a speed that my team thought impossible.<p>

"Courtney! Stop driving so fast!" Jason clung to the sides of his seat in fear.

_Little baby!_

"Oh come on! You a secret agent for the goddamn United States government! You've been in much worse situations than this!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, zigzagging my way through the stationary traffic in such a way that nearby pedestrians actually stopped to watch in amazement. The smarter ones got out of the way.

Matthias began cursing in German and Asha in Swahili as the car soared through the air.

"I've fought guys twice my size with guns bigger than me without one of my own in Russia, out-swam sharks in Miami and dealt with rabid hyenas in the Serengeti-"

My mind flashed for a moment to the vague memory of me watching the Tanzania episode of Total Drama World Tour, but I quickly shook it off along with a few beads of sweat from my concentration on driving.

"_- but your driving is something else entirely!" _Ray exclaimed.

"For such a big guy, you sure are a big wimp!" I chuckled.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when we finally reached our destination- a highly secured set of apartments within a gated compound.

There were only two main buildings and they reached a height of only twenty or so feet and were accompanied by a few secondary buildings housing various amenities. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary apartment complex, but we all knew better. Usually only Canadian or United States government workers stayed here when on various assignments but we do get the occasional foreign ally coming to visit.

As we cleared security and cruised into the underground parking, everyone else rustled to get their things together and as soon as I parked, they all bolted out of the car faster than the time I was driving to get away from some Yakuza members in Hawaii…

_Seriously, why do I work with such wimps?_

I lifted my luggage out and strode over to the elevator. Consulting the email I had received from Dawn on my PDA, I saw that I would be joining Asha in Apartment 14 in Block B so I proceeded accordingly.

When the elevator doors reopened, I was greeted by corridors that reminded me of the ones in the Hilton Hotel at JFK Airport, where I stayed when on my way out to Switzerland a few months ago-basically a pretty fancy setup with a light colour scheme and a few helpful signs pointing out the way to various things.

Soon enough, I found mine and Asha's room and swiped my card, also entering a password on the number key and the door swung open to reveal my mission roommate familiarising herself with the room.

"Your room is over there." She inclined her head to the right, kneeling down to reach for her laptop bag.

After I got settled in, I sat myself in a sofa near the window and went through my copy of the case files on my PDA, with the printed version in a folder on my lap.

Going through the pictures of known members of Pravus or suspected allies, I could feel the old, Total Drama fierceness returning.

_I'm sparing no mercy for you…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ndiyo mama, mimi ni faini. Hakuna mama, sitaki kuleta nyumbani _ya mtu._" I eyed Asha pacing up and down the room over my PDA speaking to someone on her cell phone in rapid Swahili.

"Ni nini na wewe? Mimi si kufunga ndoa hivi karibuni mama! _Kwaheri_ mama." Asha hung up the phone tiredly.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"I was speaking to my mother back home. Woman keeps asking when I will find a nice man to marry." Asha rolled her eyes as she flopped back into a chair. "She just doesn't get it…"

Just then the door swung open and out of reflex, Asha and I flipped over the backs of our chairs, reaching simultaneously for the semi-automatic pistols we carried on our person at all times.

Glancing at each other from behind our chairs, we risked a peek keeping our guns out of course- and to our great relief, it was only Matthias.

"Whoa ladies, it's just me. You can relax! He held up his hands as if to surrender.

Asha and I glanced at one another and rolled our eyes in unison as we put away the guns.

"The one moment we relax outside could be the one moment someone puts a bullet through our heads!" Asha exclaimed.

"And what were you doing just now?" Matthias asked teasingly.

Asha simply glared at him. "Talking to my mother does not count as relaxing." She said flatly.

Matthias raised an eyebrow.

I nodded in agreement. "It's true, Matt..."

I have met Fatima Kente and _let me tell you, she would certainly have made a welcome recruit to Medius if the programme was around in her time…_

An alarm went off at that point.

"_**Agents please report to Mission Control. This is not a stimulation. I repeat, agents to Mission Control!"**_ The intercom blared.

All three of us looked at one another before bolting out the door.

All around us, doors were flying open and agents were filling elevators and running down stairways. I saw Asha and Matthias take one elevator and Jason and Ray ahead of me running for the stairs.

Less than five minutes later, we were all gathered in the Situation Room, located underground in the very centre of the complex.

"What's the situation?" Someone asked.

"Robbery at Dominion Bank on Laurier Avenue." Heather said, turning on the flat-screened televisions in the room with the touch of a button on the remote she held.

_And the police couldn't handle this because..?_

"These aren't normal criminals. These guys have high-powered weapons that the regular Mounties can't handle. They've taken everyone in the bank hostage and we have intel that suggests that some of them are Pravus agents." Heather answered, almost as if she had read my thoughts.

I immediately frowned.

"So come on people! Let's go! Cody, Noah, you're in charge here. Call in Dawn and tell her to meet us outside the bank. Izzy, Eva, Brick, Courtney's team, let's suit up and move out!" Heather exclaimed, walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the next room, we were all suiting up in black long-sleeved turtleneck shirts, thick black gloves, bulletproof gear including full-face helmets and combat boots.<p>

As I fixed my hair up to tuck it under my helmet and put my pistol in the holster slung around my waist, the adrenaline began to flow through my veins. I finally get to go into action again after months! And call me bloodthirsty, but I do hope I get to take out a few crooks today…

I strapped a navy blue one-strap bag across my stomach, shifted the bag a bit in the back, dropped some other weapons and ammo in there and ran out after my fellow agents.

_Game time._

* * *

><p>As I drove up to the barrier surrounding the bank keeping spectators from going in, they all scattered as they saw my team's SUV driving rapidly towards it and coming to a halt mere inches away from crashing through it.<p>

"At least your driving can clear a crowd quickly…" Asha muttered.

Once again, _wimp._

I rolled my eyes at this as Ray pulled out a map and studied it for a few seconds before laying it out on the hood of the SUV and motioning us forward.

"Courtney, Asha, Jason, Matt. This is a map of the bank, all its floors and possible exits. Possible access points are located here, here, here and here." He pointed to different spots on the map and as I glanced around, I could see Heather doing the same with Eva and Izzy as she talked to someone on a cell phone- probably Cody or Noah.

"If Dawn's negotiation attempts fail, Courtney and Matthias, you take the first path, I'll take the second, Jason the third and Asha can use the fourth way." He instructed.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's confer with Heather and the others." I said.

Ray nodded as they walked over to us and we gave a quick rundown of our plans. It turns out that they had come up with practically the same strategy so Heather accompanied Ray, Izzy went with Jason and Brick with Eva while Asha monitored the criminals' movements from the outside, having decided to switch with Eva since she was better with technology that would allow her to do so. As we agreed, we put on earpieces under our helmets to facilitate easier communication among us.

Dawn drove onto the scene in a small dark blue car driving almost as fast as I do` and leapt out the car, cell phone in hand, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay people. I've got the bank's number so I'm going to try to negotiate with them. Get in place in case things turn for the worse!" Dawn said.

We all sprinted off to our places- Asha sitting inside the SUV turning on her laptop, PDA and cell phone, Dawn on the side of her car closest to the SUV, taking a deep breath as she dialled.

There was a click on the other line as someone picked up.

"_He-hello?"_ A timid female voice answered.

Before Dawn could open her mouth, apparently the phone was snatched away from the woman who answered it, who whimpered in the background and apparently fainted, Dawn picking up on a faint thud after which the woman went silent.

"_Stupid woman."_ A gruff voice on the other line muttered.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm setting you all up to eavesdrop on Dawn's negotiation call." <em>Asha's voice came over my earpiece.

Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded and glanced at Matthias beside me. The way his body tensed up for a moment I could tell that he too, had gotten the message.

There was a slight crackle of static before the conversation we were supposed to be eavesdropping on went live.

"_What makes you assume that getting rid of us will be so easy?" _I heard a gruff male voice speak.

"_I never said it would be. I merely wish to understand your motives for this is all."_ Dawn answered in a calm, misty voice which oddly reminded me of Luna Lovegood…

"_But… who says I've got a motive, Princess?"_ The voice replied coolly.

_Princess._

God I hated that word…

"_Some men aren't looking for anything logical like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn."_

I rolled my eyes. Pointless banter! Get to the damn point!

"_Is that you? What do you hope to gain from this?" _Dawn asked flatly.

"_Cut straight to the point, don't you?" _The gruff voice chuckled.

Finally!

"_I am a guy who wants many things. Besides the obvious cash, I seek to leave a mark on the world while working for my boss. You can't beat us you know. We're everywhere. We're too strong for you."_

Oh I wouldn't say that…

"_What about the people you hold hostage? Have they been harmed?"_

"_Oh… Not yet…"_

Asha cut through the transmission. "Keep on moving people! We don't know how successful Dawn might be!"

Matthias and I nodded even though she couldn't see us.

"_Do you have any children, pregnant women or persons with disabilities among your hostages?"_

Matthias and I kept on moving and after a few minutes Asha cut in again.

"_You're almost at an entrance point. Luckily Dawn has managed to secure the release of half of the hostages. Information from those released says that there are six hostage takers and they do indeed pack some heavy artiller-"_

Asha was cut off by the sounds of gunshots and people screaming.

"_They've started shooting at us! Time to bring out the big guns…"_Asha said, cutting the transmission.

I lifted the Colt Canada C7 rifle out of my bag and fingered it, itching to pull the trigger.

When we reached the entrance point, Matthias looked at me, clutching his gun.

"Ready Court?" He asked.

"Aren't I always, Matt?" I smirked.

* * *

><p>The remaining hostages were huddled together on the floor in fear as one of the crooks spoke into a cell phone while the other five crooks were exchanging gunfire with law enforcement near the front of the bank.<p>

"Things here are going downhill pretty fast, boss." A man with the voice I heard Dawn speaking to said into it. He had messy ear-length emo-looking black hair that partially hid his light blue eyes and less piercings. Other than that he hadn't changed much from the last time I saw him really. It figures that the "boss" would have other former Total Drama competitors as employees. It's like one big sucky reunion…

"_Ready?"_ Jason's voice came through our earpieces.

"_Go time."_ I heard Heather's voice.

Heather and I announced our arrival by firing two bullets at the crook's phone, blasting it out of his hands, yet leaving him unscathed.

For now.

"What the hell?" he whipped around in surprise to see myself, Matthias, Heather, Ray, Izzy, Jason, Brick and Eva walk into the bank from different angles.

"The game's up. Why don't you give it up and perhaps make it out of here relatively unscathed?" Jason said.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere. You are." He cocked his gun.

"MOVE!" I yelled.

People scrambled out the way, seeking refuge as a gunfight broke out in the bank.

"I've got your back if you've got mine, Queen!" Matthias exclaimed as we fought back to back.

"You got it, Berlin!" I fired off a shot from the C7 rifle that caught one of the crooks in the shoulder.

_Damn it, I was aiming for his heart…_

I ducked a grenade thrown at me and it exploded in the back of the building, blowing apart a hole in the wall.

"You okay, Queen?" I heard Heather's voice in my headset.

"_Fine,_ Geisha."

The crooks were outnumbered, so it was only a matter of time before one was left standing.

One by one, the other five fell. Jason killed one, Eva killed another, Izzy wounded one, I wounded one and Brick wounded another.

Eight against one? I didn't much fancy this guy's odds…

Apparently he didn't either because judging by his body language, he felt trapped.

"Let the other hostages go and you may _just_ get out of here alive." I said.

He raised an eyebrow along with that cocky smirk of his.

He just doesn't know when to quit, _does he?_

"I'm keeping him busy. You guys get the other hostages out!" I brought out my pistol in addition to the C7 rifle I'd been issued for this situation, cricking my neck as I did and even though he couldn't see my face, I smirked.

The others reached for their shields and ran for the hostages.

"Looks like you've lost there, champ. Now why don't we just do things the easy way? That way, your boss won't be reading about your death in the obituaries!" I said.

He answered by shooting at me.

"Fine." I fingered the triggers of both my guns, sidestepping both bullets he shot at me. "Have it your way."

_I was hoping he'd do that. This was gonna be fun…_

I let loose a barrage of shots which he somehow dodged with none of them making impact.

I fired at him again but he sidestepped and fired again.

Doing a backflip and landing behind a counter, I fired through the teller window and missed.

_Dammit! Stay. Put!_

He disappeared for a moment and reappeared beside me.

Without thinking, I flipped back over the side of the teller window, firing rapidly as I went, but he just kept dodging, infuriating me.

DIE, DAMMIT! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?

"_You okay in there, Queen?"_

"_Fine, Berlin. This guy's just a persistent little bastard…"_

This has GOT to end soon. The sooner I incapacitated this lowlife, the closer I was to incapacitating Pravus and the big boss of all. Not that killing this delinquent wouldn't be fun…

Judging by the look in his eyes, he was about to do something I know I wouldn't like.

At all.

Pulling another big gun out of seemingly nowhere, he started firing at me again.

"I've had about enough of this…" I muttered.

Leaping from the floor to the top of the glass for the bank teller window I sprung for one of the broad, silver-coloured ceiling lamps and holding onto it with one hand which also clutched my pistol, fired off my C7 rifle at him.

The bullet struck him in the shoulder.

"Yes!" I pumped the C7 in the air as he tumbled to the ground with a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>I walked coolly out the door, gun over my shoulder.<p>

"The leader's been injured and the others neutralized. Probably time for you to take care of business now." I said to the nearest police officer at the barrier.

The crowd began cheering at this.

"Great job, Courtney!" Asha ran over to me and gave me a high five.

"Thanks, but that's just the beginning. The last one to fall in there was just one agent of many. Let's just hope that interrogation gets something out of him…"

* * *

><p>There is actually a Dominion Bank on Laurier Avenue in Ottawa- I looked it up. For those of you who may know it, I took some artistic license with it, since I am far from familiar with that area despite info I tried to find for it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Asha's and my room, I lounged on the sofa, browsing the Internet to do some research. It had been a little over a week since any big action had happened and I was getting bored rather quickly.

All of those who had been injured in the gun battle had been taken into hospital under police guard- with some help from us. Brick was keeping an eye on them since he had contacts within the RCMP and the army.

Two dead, four injured- and the one we wanted most was not recovered enough to hold through _my kind_ of interrogation…

"Bored, aren't you?" Asha asked knowingly.

_Very._

"Why don't we just head down to the Training Centre then? Work off some of that frustration?" Asha suggested. "I'm going down later myself!"

"Not a bad idea. I haven't done any training in a bit. Don't want to get too rusty…" I filed my nails idly and then threw the metal file right into the bull's-eye of the dart board across the room without much effort.

"But you went training two days ago! How could you get rusty between then and now?" Asha raised an eyebrow.

"You never know Asha. You never know…" I said, getting up to change.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, she and I were at the entrance to the Training Centre with our gym bags in tow and all decked out in our workout clothes- her in dark blue leggings, black vest and white sweatband, me in black shorts, vest and a dark green sweatband. Both of us wore white gym shoes and socks.<p>

"I'm going of the treadmills. You?" She asked.

"I need to take out my frustration on a few punching bags. I feel like hitting something hard today…" I cracked my fists.

"Just as long as you don't take someone out by accident!" Asha grinned to which I responded by giving her a deadpan stare.

I have self-control! I won't take someone out by _accident…_

* * *

><p>And as Fate would have it, I almost did…<p>

There I was, doing a roundhouse kick to the punching bag in front of me when it broke off.

_Oops…_

But it didn't stop there.

Just then, Matthias decided to make an entrance to the Centre and the punching bag headed straight for his face.

He reacted quickly, bending over backwards so that it embedded itself in the wall behind him.

_Double oops…_

Most people in the room stood there stunned at my display of strength (myself and Matthias included!), only broken when Asha broke out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! You actually did almost take someone out by accident!" She chuckled.

"Shut it or the next time, I _won't_ almost take someone out by accident. It will be on purpose!" I shook a fist at her, feeling myself get warm in the face.

Asha wasn't scared of my threat, but she stopped laughing anyway.

"What caused you to grace us with your presence? Hmmm?" I asked, now focused on him.

"Dawn called from the Embassy. One of the men who survived that robbery is apparently well enough for questioning." He answered.

I felt a smirk spread over my face as I gathered my things into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"What was the diagnosis on this guy's injuries anyway?" I asked as I walked down the hallway of our interrogation facility somewhere in a more deserted area of Ottawa with Matthias, Ray (who was reading something on an iPad) and a few guards.<p>

"He's walking and he's talking so he's certainly fine in that regard, but that bullet you put in his shoulder will keep that arm out of commission for quite a while." Matthias said.

"_Good."_ I said viciously. "Can't shoot anyone else with it now, can he?"

"That he can't." Matthias agreed.

The guards stopped suddenly, ushering Matthias and Ray into the room where he would monitor my interrogation of the criminal.

I gave him a thumbs as I left the room feeling quite confident in my abilities to extract information from people- even if they didn't want to give it up.

* * *

><p>"So… Duncan Barrow. One of the high ups in Pravus. Surprising, given your history of petty thefts and other… less serious offences." I sat across the metal desk from him, eyeing him coolly over the black shades that I wore. "Also surprising that since you're supposedly so high up now that you'd be sent back to such petty jobs…" I leaned back in my chair slightly, with my arms folded.<p>

"Hey. What can I say? I do what the boss wants, I get paid. Why should I question things if they work out in the end?" Duncan shrugged, wincing slightly and putting a hand to the bandaged-up, now-in-a-sling shoulder.

It would seem that he doesn't recognise me. True my appearance, demeanour and even voice had changed over the years but still…

_All the better for me to mess around with his head at least… _I thought to myself with a slight smile.

"So… You would say that you're a jack of all trades, isn't that right?" I asked, glancing at my nails.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares?" Duncan shrugged.

"A lot of people do. My colleagues and I for instance. And you'd better care too. Or the results won't be pretty for you. _At all._" I leaned back in my chair.

"Tough shit. I ain't talking, Babycakes." He grinned at me.

_That's it!_

I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"_Fine_ then. You might have noticed by now that Medius is _not_ your traditional agency dealing with your type of scum. Certain rules that apply to the CIA, MI5 and all those fancy big-lettered agencies around the world do _not_ apply to us. I'm guessing you know what that means?" I asked, my tone gaining an icy edge to it.

A flash of fear appeared in his eyes but he was quick to hide it.

Not quick enough since I spotted it obviously...

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the fun way. Fun for _**me,**_ that is." I smiled, glancing down at my PDA and seeing a message from Ray.

"_The vote is unanimous. Feel free to go all Jack Bauer on his ass on behalf of all of us."_

"And I've just gotten the okay to do whatever the hell I want to make you talk- short of killing you since dead men tell no tales…" I broke into a grin, tucked away the PDA and cracked my knuckles.

"You're gonna tell me what I want to know. _Last chance. _I'm being very generous here, Barrow. Don't waste it."

"_Bite me!"_ He snarled.

Suit yourself. I did warn you after all…

Before he could react, I had grabbed the wrist of his uninjured arm and twisted that arm around in the socket.

"AUGH!" Duncan yelled in pain.

"Want some more, you punk ass? Fine!"

I twisted it again and he shrieked like a little girl. _Pathetic._

"Ready to talk yet?" I asked.

"Never." He said, albeit sounding strained. _Weakling._

Oh well. More fun for me.

"Oh what _nice _fingers... Shall I crack these for you?" I asked, holding one of them between my own fingers.

I watched him sweat.

"It's not worth it." He said defiantly.

_Did I mention how much I love my job? Because I do!_

"One finger…" I cracked one.

He winced.

"Two… _Three…_"

_FUN!_ I grinned.

"This is just the small stuff, Barrow. I could always slam your head repeatedly into the desk, go get a towel, force it down your throat and yank it out as it begins to digest, aim my semi-automatic pistol at your balls… Your choice." I smirked, leaning against the wall.

"_You wouldn't…" _He breathed.

"You don't know what I would and wouldn't do…" I said nonchalantly, glancing at my nails.

"You don't even have a gun!" He exclaimed.

"_Really_ now?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a gun?"

Walking over to the other side of the room, I pressed a button.

A flap opened under the screen that I knew the others were watching this through and my semi slid through on a silver tray.

"Barrow, this is Josie. Josie is my favourite personal gun." I twirled it around my finger.

"Now you either tell me what you know or Josie gets to give you her first bullet castration in a _long_ while…"

"You've done it _before?_" His eyes widened.

"And I certainly won't mind doing it again if you don't start yakking." I took off the safety of the gun.

He hesitated.

I fired the gun at his crotch and he dived out of the way, the bullet grazing the side of his leg instead.

"I wasn't kidding about that. Now are you going to continue being too stupid to live or do you want to get shot at again?" I cocked the gun.

"You're CRAZY!" He exclaimed, ducking again as I fired another bullet.

I could almost hear the others watching this and laughing at Duncan's expression.

"You ain't seen crazy yet…" I fired a few more shots.

_Oh how sweet is payback, even if he doesn't exactly know it's payback yet…_

"How the hell am I supposed to talk if you keep shouting at me, _psycho bitch?_" He yelled.

"Sit your punk ass down then and let's have a nice little chat then." I gestured to the seat.

He made his way to it wearily as if afraid that it too, would shoot at him. _Hey, there's an idea… Maybe Asha and Ray can come up with a prototype for one. I'll have to ask them…_

"So, we'll start with the little things. How did you get started with Pravus?" I asked, getting the feeling that I would already know the answer.

"Started years ago with a show called Total Drama. Competed in three of the four seasons, was going to compete in another, but some of the contestants got together with their lawyers and sued the host so we were all finally free to go our separate ways, never to see Chris McLean's ugly mug ever again- or so I thought."

I smiled slightly at the thought. I had some _very_ effective lawyers and now I'm one by profession! Oh the look on Chris McLean's face when the courts ruled in our favour… _I will never forget that day…_

"We all partied for days afterward!" Duncan smiled slightly.

_I_ didn't. After that debacle, I kept my head down and simply got started on moving on with my life though it wasn't that easy…

"So at a reunion party about three years later, I get a job offer from McLean and that when I moved up to the bigger stuff. No more petty crimes for me!"

"So a few weeks ago he decides that he has this really bug plan for Pravus. And that's pretty much all I know." He said once he was finished.

My PDA buzzed and I glanced down at it.

"_He's lying. We can tell."_- Matthias.

"You're lying, Barrow. We have ways of telling that. You should know. You should also know that we have ways of getting what we want from you. Ways that are _much_ more painful than the ones I demonstrated." I said.

"It'd be more than my life's worth if I told you what you wanted to know." Duncan said coolly.

I took out my razor sharp nail file from my pocket and held it to his nose.

"Do you want to test that theory?" I asked.

He kept stonily silent.

"You sure you wanna ride this train, Barrow?" I cut the tip of his nose slightly and a drop of blood trickled out.

"I've been riding them trains for years and I ain't about to get off now." He smirked.

I twitched.

_Why the little-_

I smacked him around the head. That might seem pretty light compared to what I've done to the asshole in front of me before, but blows with my bare hands have been known to cause concussions and knockouts before.

Speaking of knockouts…

"Drat! Dead men may not be able to tell tales, but neither can unconscious ones!" I exclaimed in frustration, banging my fist on the table.

"_Yeah, perhaps you need to lay off for a bit…"- _Matthias.

Ah phooey. I'll _break_ him to pieces tomorrow instead.

_Literally._

I'm sure of it…


	5. Chapter 5

Being an agent with Medius has been the best thing to happen to me. I get to go on some exotic trips to places most people have never heard of, I get to solve some very important cases and the paycheques certainly don't hurt either.

To me though, the most exciting part of it all was the fights.

Yep, the _fights_ are the best part.

It's always such a rush when you're in danger and fighting for your life.

I don't actually go looking for fights like I did as a teenager, but if one comes to me, I'm certainly not shying away!

Some might say that I'm a bit too into the violent part of my job and to them I say: screw you.

This morning though, I was in the dining hall of our building with my teammates as none of us felt like cooking and eating in our rooms.

"So, Courtney, has Barrow cracked yet?" Asha asked, stirring her oatmeal idly.

"Surprisingly, no…" I muttered. "We've… _met_ in the past, and back then he was just some scrawny delinquent selling his father's hairpieces as pets and swimming naked in a city hall fountain…"

"Okay then…" Asha blinked and turned back to her breakfast.

"Wait. Swimming _naked_ in a _city hall fountain?_" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Selling his father's _hairpieces_ as _pets?_" Ray asked in mild surprise.

"How does one even sell _hairpieces_ as pets anyway?" Matt asked.

I laughed at their expressions. "I don't know how, but he did."

Resuming normal mode, I spoke again. "Anyway, now he's nothing but scum and has graduated from being a minor annoyance to a major criminal wanted on both sides of the Canada-United States border."

"That is a big jump from skinny dipping in fountains to being wanted by both the CIA and CSIS…" Asha snickered and they all burst out laughing.

I felt a mild feeling of anger start to rise up in me. Well, not really anger, more of a feeling of annoyance…

"It's not funny, you guys! It's just stupid!" I frowned.

"Yeah, you're right. I apologise." Asha nodded and so did the others.

"Good. Now I'm gonna see if I can get anything out of him today."

"Good luck with that. He's been holding up pretty well. He hasn't talked to anyone else except you." Matt shrugged. "He's one tough cookie."

"He'll be in teeny, tiny, miniscule little _**crumbs**_ by the time I'm done with him…" I stood up, cracking my fingers.

"Yeah. Speaking of stuff to do, Dawn called and said that there are some files for me to pick up at CSIS…." Jason stood up as well. "Good luck with that interrogation of yours, Courtney!"

* * *

><p>"Another day, another chance. Ready to talk yet?" I adjusted my shades.<p>

"My lips are still sealed, lady." Duncan actually leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face as if he owned the place.

"You're gonna want to unseal those lips if you want to make it out of here in one piece…"

"Isn't that sort of thing illegal in Canada?"

"Like that stops you…"

"I wouldn't be a criminal if I didn't commit crime…"

"Yeah, well you're a criminal in our grasp and nothing can save you now. We've got too much dirt on you to let you go. Once again, talk." I cracked my knuckles. "Or Josie will be making an appearance and I ain't talking about the Pussycats…"

"Dude was actually smart enough not to tell all his people every single detail in case something like this happened. What I told you before is all I know!" Duncan exclaimed.

"No, it's _not._ You merely told me how you got into Pravus. You haven't told me what you did or learnt when you were in there. There's a difference and you know it." I tapped my fingers on the edge of the desk, feeling slightly irritated.

"You think this is CSI or Law and Order? That I'm just gonna break down and cry, confessing my crimes immediately just because you play the bad cop routine? Think again."

I'm getting nowhere fast with Duncan. Why am I not surprised at this?

"Look here, you little punk. You do _not_ want to waste my time."

"Actually, I think I do." Duncan smirked at me. "It's kinda fun, watching you squirm…"

I can feel the anger and frustration starting to pump through my veins.

_Must… not… kill… __**yet…**_

I stood up silently and went over to retrieve my semi the same way I did last time I had the task of interrogating this asshole.

I twirled her trigger around my finger and blew off the barrel coolly.

"So you can twirl a gun. _Whatever,_ Babycakes. No matter what you do to me, it wouldn't be worth it for me to tell you a damn thing even if I wanted to. Your efforts are futile when it comes to trying to get any information out of me, no matter how much sticks and stones you use on me. We can do this _all day_ _long…_" He said.

I aimed a shot that would just barely graze the side of his head. _Precision:_ I've got lots of that now. It can save your life if you've only got one bullet left in your gun and need to make it count.

"Trying to kill me now, Babycakes? How am I supposed to tell you the stories you wanna hear if I'm dead?"

"If you are of no use to us, we could always quietly dispose of you and find other means of getting the information we want. Is that what you want? To be tossed aside like a piece of trash? And let me tell you: our… _disposal methods_ aren't always pretty like a clean shot to the head…"

With that, I fired off another warning shot.

"Well, maybe it's worth it to avoid having to spend the rest of your life having to look over your shoulder because you're avoiding McLean and his goons…"

"Oh please. Having to look over your shoulder from that narcissistic, pathetic dumb-ass? Never looked like the type to have any sort of brains to run something like this in the past…" I snorted.

"_Oh yeah?_ Maybe he's wizened up. He's still in the public eye, yet none of them suspect a thing!" Duncan exclaimed.

Just then, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

Transferring my gun to my left hand, I reached into my pocket with the right.

My eyebrows went up as I read the text message from Matthias.

_There's been a security breach on level 6._

Wait… Level 6? That's only one level below us! What are they playing at?

All of a sudden, the building shook violently and Duncan and I were thrown from our seats- him landing on his injured shoulder and my shades falling off.

"AUGH! DAMMIT!" We both yelled- him in pain and I in frustration.

We locked eyes under the table and in that instant I knew that he finally recognized me.

"_You…"_ He whispered, stunned.

Took him long enough. What guy forgets an ex-girlfriend who he met while on a realty know that kneed him in the balls repeatedly? Who does that, I ask you? _WHO?!_

"About time you recognized me, huh, _Delinquent?_" I spat.

The building shook again and this time Matthias and Ray came in with a few guards.

"Let's move. They're on our floor now!" Matthias grabbed my arm and Ray and the guards hauled Duncan out.

"What? How did this happen? How'd they get past the security?" I asked, taking a bag he tossed me and reloading my gun with extra bullets he brought along.

"They _killed_ the security." Matthias said grimly, fixing up his own semi and pulling on some bulletproof gear. I rummaged around in the bag he tossed me and found more, which I also put on quickly.

"What the fu-" I sputtered. "How'd they pull off that one?"

"We don't know. All we know is that they're dead and there are a good amount of invaders in the building!"

"What do they want?" I asked.

I ducked down, pulling Matthias with me as bullets around us were fired.

"I don't know yet!" He yelled as he popped up firing a spray of bullets at some incoming invaders.

"Let's move!" He yelled.

We ran for an elevator and I pressed the button to close it, narrowly missing being shot by some outside. Good thing the elevator doors are bulletproof…

* * *

><p>We reached the ground floor to find about four security guards and three other employees dead, a few others injured and several others running out of the building or fighting with what they could.<p>

Ray ran in front of us, leading a few civilian employees to safety.

Matt chased after some other invaders in another direction.

After pulling off some near-impossible acrobatics to avoid some of the invaders attacking us, I followed Ray out, firing behind me as I went.

Asha was to our far right elbowing one guy in the face while clutching her own pistol in that same hand, drop kicking another guy in the balls and shooting at a third. She really can hold her own against multiple attackers at once…

More guys came towards her.

But perhaps not that much…

I ran to help her.

"Hey, Lioness. How you holding up?" I asked coolly.

"Never better, Queen." Asha kicked another guy in the stomach and we moved to stand back to back.

"It's pretty nice of them to bring us a party, huh?" I asked, shooting at another figure.

"Yeah. All we need are the chips and _dip!_" She and I kicked out in unison before the building shook violently once again from the force of an explosion, throwing us off our feet.

One of the invaders stood up, calling out loudly. "That's the signal! Let's go people! LET'S GO!" Those who could run went after him, but the injured ones who tried to move were quickly pinned down by extra security.

Took them long enough to get here…

"Courtney…" Asha turned to me slowly. "What just happened here?"

"I don't know Asha. But I can't wait to find out…" I could hear lots more commotion outside like the sounds of sirens and people from the surrounding areas coming near out of curiosity. The reporters would be sure to follow…

"Come on Asha. I need a drink before the debriefing that's sure to come…" I sighed, heading for the nearest staircase.

* * *

><p>"I missed out on the action? <em>Dammit!<em> I should have been here with you!" Jason frowned, pounding the desk with a fist.

"Well the action was just as unexpected for us as it was for you, Jason…" I muttered, taking a seat between Matthias and Asha.

"Besides, how could you have known? You were just out doing your job, collecting some intel files from CSIS…" Matthias said.

Ray entered the room, looking grim.

"Well ladies and gentlemen of Medius, we've endured a great shame today. Our Detention & Interrogation Centre has been invaded- and although some of the prisoners escaped, one of them is of particular concern to us."

I groaned. "Why do I think I know who that is…?"

"Probably because you do. It was Duncan Barrow, the guy you were interrogating when this shit went down…" Ray said.

Hearing confirmation of my suspicions made me head desk, sighing. "And to think I didn't even get that much out of him…" I moaned.

"The other individual teams are having their own meetings now and one large one is scheduled for Thursday- two days from now." Ray said.

"So what do we do now?" Matthias asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Well…" I piped in. "Directives from above are to take a break, while still getting our facts together. Believe me- I want to go after those assholes as much as anyone else in this room, but going after them guns blazing is clearly_ not_ the right approach…"

"Well said, Courtney…" Ray nodded in agreement

"Okay then." I stood up. "Court dismissed, folks."

"_If only we had the dancing lobsters too…" _Jason muttered darkly.

I rolled my eyes at this and headed straight to my room, planning to make good use of the bottles of Smirnoff Ice Asha and I had in there.

* * *

><p>"You have failed me Duncan. You have really failed me." His boss said, reclining in his chair.<p>

"Well then boss, I will try to do better next time." Duncan inclined his head slightly.

"You had better. I didn't pull the stops to rescue you for nothing, you know. I lost a few of my good soldiers today because of you…"

"It won't happen again, boss. I swear on my life."

"The cost _will_ be your life if any slipups are made. Do not let this happen again, are we clear?" Chris McLean turned to face him, looking much more menacing than he had in earlier years.

"Yes sir. All is clear." Duncan saluted with his good arm.

"Great. Now come on." Chris stood up. "We have many things to talk about…" he gestured for Duncan to follow him out of the room and he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

**_5 YEARS! Five years of me writing fanfiction!_** This is part if a series of updates and new oneshots going from today, September 30th, 2014 to October 7th 2014, to celebrate my joining this site all the way back in 2009! Plenty more stuff to come from me this week in celebration!

* * *

><p>I sat in what had been deemed "my" chair in the apartment I currently shared with Asha.<p>

The last few days had not been going well. Duncan was extracted from our premises, some of our agents were killed and we all had the higher ups breathing down our necks.

We were due to fly back to the States on Saturday, three days from now since we weren't making much headway here.

Everyone else had gone out for dinner, but I chose to stay here.

I wasn't going to be going to any silly restaurants until Pravus was brought down.

Going through some paper files, I also double-checked it against the digital files on my laptop, trying to see if I could figure out something that would make sense. Something that would help me figure out how that infiltration happened.

How did they manage to disable our security systems like that?

How did they manage to kill some of our most skilled security agents?

How did they seem to know they layout of the building?

I mean, even in the ensuing chaos, I noticed that. They knew exactly where to go, exactly what level Duncan was being held on...

They were extremely efficient. Almost scarily so.

Something wasn't right here. Some things they displayed knowledge of in the siege, they shouldn't have had knowledge of them at all...

I wonder...

The door opened and my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Asha. How was dinner?" I asked as I saw her step in.

"Dinner was absolutely amazing. You should have come. Your Total Drama friends went with us too, so we all called it a big party." she grinned.

"They aren't my friends, Asha. They never were." I grumbled.

"How come you never mentioned it to any of us?" she asked.

"Was I supposed to? Total Drama is irrelevant now. Even the newest cast that was introduced in the Pahkitew Island season is gone out. It's been years, Asha. Total Drama's faded into obscurity now. It was only an extremely weird twist of fate that brought us all back together again like this..." I shut my folder and turned off my laptop, giving up on research for the time being.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if Jace, Ray, Matt and I watch these in here then?  
>Asha grinned, holding up four DVD's.<p>

_Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour... _

All the seasons of Total Drama I ever appeared in...

Oh hell no.

"No. I mean, yes. Yes, I do mind you watching them in here! In fact, I mind you watching them anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad for you, because we're all watching them in here..." Ray, Jason and Matthias walked in at that moment, Jason being the one who spoke.

"Uh-uh. I'm not staying here for this." I stood up from the chair and began packing my files and laptop away. "I'm not dealing with this right now. I moved to the United States to get _away _from Total Drama. Not for it to come and find me again."

"What's so bad about it that you don't want us to see it?" Matthias raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We get to see what you were like as a teenager!" Ray grinned.

"I wasn't exactly the most pleasant teenager..." I said.

"Were any of us ever pleasant teenagers?" Asha pointed out.

"Asha does have a point there, Queen." Matthias addressed me by my code name.

"Whatever. I'm outta here. I think I'll go down to the bar or something." I stalked out of the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you out here too..." Heather greeted me as I joined her at the bar, a cosy little thing in the middle of downtown Ottawa.<p>

Which, as it turned out, wasn't all that far from where the base I was staying at was. Only a few minutes drive.

"Yeah. This bar is my favourite when I come back to Ottawa to visit occasionally." I called out for a scotch on the rocks.

"Uh-huh... So, how's life been for you since you left Canada? I mean, I heard that they wanted to make an All-Star but all our lawyers fought it and blocked it, yet you never put in an appearance at the court hearing..." Heather shrugged as she nursed her cocktail.

"Didn't want to. Couldn't anyway. I had more important things to deal with. Like getting my education." I took a sip of my drink. "How'd you end up in this business anyway?"

"Connections." Heather smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So... You're married to DJ, aren't you? How did that one happen?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I don't even know myself. I mean, he's such a gentle soul and me... Not so much." Heather chuckled to herself. "It's only a matter of time before we see how our little one turns out..."

"And you have a child together too? The world doesn't make sense anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Since when has the world ever made any sense?" Heather pointed out.

'True..." I agreed. The world has never made any sense indeed...

"DJ junior is only a year old so whatever." Heather shrugged. "DJ wants a big family, but with me and my line of work, I say no thanks to that. Labour was hard enough that one time. I don't like the idea of going through it multiple times..." she shuddered at the thought.

"I'm never having kids." I downed the rest of my glass and called for another one. "No time for them with this job and I'd never find a man who understands anyway."

"I found one and I'm okay." Heather smirked.

"I don't know how that happened..." I said.

"Nobody does. I guess we complement each other. Opposites attract and all that..." Heather waved her hand as if to dismiss the notion.

They had the rest of their drinks and light snacks in silence and left together when they were done.

"I hear you're going back to the U.S. Saturday." Heather said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Indeed I am." I got into my car, which, as it turned out, was parked right next to hers.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Gotta head back to Toronto to deal with... stuff. Send a postcard. Perhaps I'll come visit you in NYC. Us Total Drama bitches gotta keep in touch huh?" Heather chuckled, as did I.

"Yeah. I will." We waved at one another as I drove off and headed back to the base.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, talking to Heather, after all... Huh...Who knew?" I let my mind wonder off to other things as I drove along the Ottawa streets.


End file.
